thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
A Hero's Rest
A Hero's Rest is the eleventh episode of the second season of the medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on Janaury 15, 2001. It was directed by Chris Chulack and written by Edward Allen Bernero. Synopsis Bosco, Yokas, Sully and Davis search for a cop killer on the streets, and cope with an obnoxious new sergeant at the station house. Full Summary Cast Main Also Starring * Chris Bauer as Fred Yokas * P.J. Morrison as Emily Yokas * Jeremy Bergman as Charlie Yokas * Brad Beyer as Jason Christopher * Joe Lisi as Lieutenant Swersky * Savannah Haske as Tatiana * Alyxx Morgen as Nurse Morgen * John Michael Bolger as Lieutenant Johnson * Nick Sadow as Firefighter Lombardo Guest Starring * Douglas J. Aguirre as Police Officer * Cody Arens as Richardson's Son * Michael Arthur as Cop * Brad Beyer as Sergeant Jason Christopher * Rafael Ferrer as Trujillo * Larry Fessenden as Rudy Granger * Kevin Hagan as Chaplain * Robert Harte as Greg Richardson * Tina Holmes as Mary Jane Richardson * Oni Faida Lampley as Detective Ryan * Mark Lotito as Desk Cop * D.L. Shroder as Man in Bar * Oliver Solomon as Male Bystander * Phyllis Somerville as Fran * Eliot Sash as Chief Of Internal Affairs (listed as uncredited) Trivia/Notes * Note at the end of the episode: "150 Police Officers in this country died in the line of duty in the Year 2000." * Alex (Amy Carlson) and Jimmy (Eddie Cibrian) do not appear in this episode. Music * "Amazing Grace" Quotes Bosco: I'm getting a command discipline. Faith: From the lieutenant? Bosco: Christopher. He's gonna call us for a meet on the street to have me sign it. Faith: I'm tellin' you, apologize to him. Bosco: I don't owe him an apology. Faith: ... He was engaged to her. Bosco: Then I did him a favor, right? Believe me, it wasn't that hard to get her to go home with me. I think it was meant to be. Faith: Oh, yeah, putiing an extistential spin on it. That'll win him over. Bosco: I'm never gonna get into ESU with another CD in my folder. Faith: So, then why were you late? Bosco: I just can't seem to get my ass here. ---- Bosco: You believe in fate, destiny, stuff like that? Faith: What? Bosco: Why things happen the way they do? Faith: No, I try not to think about it. Bosco: If I would've just let Granger lie there, it would've been me that got shot. Faith (sighs): Well, we have the cage. It would've deflected it. Bosco: If Granger wouldn't have boosted the fruit he wouldn't have been in the car. Faith: Can we change the subject? Bosco: Was Richardson ment to die today? Why was it their day and not mine? Faith: I really wanna win that lottery. ---- Bosco: You believe in fate, destiny, stuff like that? Faith: What? Bosco: Why things happen the way they do? Faith: No, I try not to think about it. Bosco: If I would've just let Granger lie there, it would've been me that got shot. Faith: Well, we have the cage. It would've deflected it. Bosco: If Granger wouldn't have boosted the fruit he wouldn't have been in the car. Faith: Can we change the subject? Bosco: Was Richardson ment to die today? Why was it their day and not mine? Faith: I really wanna win that lottery. ---- Bosco: I cannot believe there aren't any cars newer than this. Faith: It gets us around. Bosco: It's not comfortable like the old one. Faith: It's all in your head. ---- Sgt. Christopher: How? Bosco: I have no idea. Faith: We don't know even where the shot came from, Jason. And there was like 25 people standing out in front of the store and none of them know either. We heard the shot and then just everybody hit the ground. Sgt. Christopher: Phantom kills a guy in police custody? Bosco: Yeah, somethin' like that. Sgt. Christopher: How did I know that you'd be my first problem, Boscorelli? Bosco: Like I asked for this? Sgt. Christopher: You know, I get to go in and explain this mess to the boss. (Bosco shrugs) Yokas, you didn't salute, and out here in the street it's Sergeant Christopher, not Jason. ---- (Faith is waiting in line for a lottery ticket) Bosco: Let's go, we have an arrest. Faith: What? Bosco: Rudy Granger just committed a theft right in front of me. Faith: Oh, God. Rudy Granger? Come on, Bosco, what did he steal? Bosco: A theft is a theft. Faith: I'm at the front of the line. Bosco: We have an arrest. Good luck, everyone! Faith: Bosco, any other day, you'd give him a kick in the ass and you'd send him home! (gets out of line, and follows Bosco outside) Why do you have such a problem with me buying lottery tickets? Bosco: State's just takin' your money. Do you have any idea what you're chances of winning are? Faith: Well, better with one than without. Bosco: Hey, I'm doin' you a favor. Faith: Oh, I'm sorry. What, should I thank you for getting me out of a line that I was in for a half an hour? ---- (Bosco is late to roll call) Swersky: If memory serves me, that makes this month, Boscorelli. Bosco: Sorry, boss. Sully: Actually, it's more like 5, boss. Swersky: Is it? Davis: Isn't that twice this week? Bosco: What, you people got nothin' else to pay attention to? ---- Bosco (voiceover): The week the lottery jackpot rolled over to 70 million dollars, everyone was buying tickets. Lines went around the block. 70 million dollars. You win somethin' like that, you are one lucky son of a bitch. Me? I don't believe in luck. ---- Sully: 70 million dollars. Faith (smiles): Yeah... right? Davis: What I could do with that. Bosco (walks in): I'm telling you. If they gave me the power to decide who lives and who dies, the world would be a better place. Sully: Bosco as God. Bosco: Morons shouldn't have driver's licenses. Faith (chuckling): Even worse, Bosco as a DMV. Davis: Isn't that a lateral move? Bosco: I'm serious, man, every goddamned street I turned on was more screwed up than the last. Faith: Trains were runnin' fast. Bosco: Like I'm gonna sit locked in a tube locked shoulder to shoulder with that garbage. Sully: Ouch. Faith: I ride the trains, Bos. Bosco: Yeah? Faith: Yeah. Davis: You know, if you won the lotto you could buy a helicopter to get to work. Sully: To get to work? Davis: What are you gonna do? Sit at home all day? Faith: Yeah, 70 million dollars, I'm gonna be strapping on a bulletproof vest 'cause I need a hobby. Bosco: Oh, come, don't tell me that you guys believe in that lottery scam. Sully: For a chance at that kinda dough, you can scam me anyday. Cop: Roll call. Faith: I'll tell them you're here. Sully: Plotting the murder of everyone you don't like. Davis: After you take away their driver's licenses. Bosco: Morons! ---- (After someone shoots Rudy in the back of the police car) Kim: You guys sure you're okay? Faith: Yeah, I'll let you know when my ass unpuckers. Bobby: Mine wouldn't until April. Faith: Who would want to hurt Rudy Granger? Bosco: Obviously someone who wants me to have a really bad day. Davis: I bet you Rudy'd say his day was worse. ---- Davis (holding a lotto ticket): A couple bucks buys you a whole lot of dreams, doesn't it? Sully: How old do you think he is? Davis: Who? Sully: The boy sergeant. Davis: Oh, you can forget him, man. Sully: Talking to me like it's my first day. I got shirts older than that stiff neck, little son of a bitch. Davis: What would you do if you won the lotto? Sully: 22 years on the job, and I need that puppy crawlin' up my ass? Davis: I would have to get me a little vacation house in the Caribbean. Sully: I'm too old for this crap. Davis: Jamaica, maybe. You ever been to Jamaica? Sully: What, Queens? Davis: Yeah, have you ever been to Jamaica, Queens, Sully? Sully: What are you talking about? Davis: The country, Jamaica, have you ever been there? Sully: What the hell would I wanna go there for? Davis: Spending all day on the beach, drinking rum punch, looking at half-naked woman, that doesn't sound nice to you? Sully: You know, he's only a couple years older than you. Davis: Alright, you know what? When I win, you're not invited to my island. ---- Sully (to Davis): Do me a favor. If anything ever happens to me, don't let some guy get up there and say I'm a hero because I gave my life for the city of New York. Wouldn't be my choice. I don't come to work to give my life for anything. ---- Bosco: Detectives think that this might be the same guy that shot Granger. Faith: Yeah? Bosco: White guy on a ten-speed bicycle, how many of those could there be? Faith: Like 20,000? Bosco: You know what I mean. Faith: He just shot those guys for no reason. Bosco: He had a reason. (Bosco grabs her badge, and turns it to her, saying that's the reason) ---- Fred: I heard on the radio... Is true that, that guy says he's gonna shoot more cops? Faith: People talk all the time, Fred. Fred: They don't talk like that. Faith: Nothin' is gonna happen. Fred: You don't know that. Faith: I'm really careful. Fred: The news also said that this guy killed someone in the back of a police car, shootin' at other cops. Faith: Yeah, I know that. Fred: You don't have to go. Faith: Fred... Fred: Really. What would be wrong about just callin' in sick? Faith: I can't do that. Fred: Why? Faith: I just can't. Fred: No, tell me why. Tell me why you're gonna go somewhere, when you know someone's tryin' to hurt you. Faith: Because if I didn't go, and somethin' happened, I would never be able to live with myself. Fred: Well, what about us? How are we supposed to live without you? Faith: ... This is what I am. This is what I do. I'm a cop. And I can't expect someone else to sit in that seat for me. Don't ask me to do that, please. ---- Lieutenant Swersky (during roll call): One PP called this morning and asked me if I thought we needed the task force up here. Their thinking was that some of you might not want to come to work today. I knew that was unnecessary. Thank you for proving me right, again. Now please, don't take any chances out there. ---- Bosco: What the hell are they lookin' at? Faith: I know. We're like dead men walking here. Bosco: Damn domestic, and I gotta worry about some lunatic cappin' at me. Faith: No. Just keep your eyes open. (there's a loud clang from someone slamming a dumpster lid behind them, they both duck and reach for their guns) Bosco: We gotta catch this bastard, fast. ---- (After they chased the cop killer into a junk yard) : Bosco: Okay, I'm gonna circle around. Yokas, you stay right here in case he doubles back. : Faith: I think that we should wait for ESU and K-9. : Bosco: I'm not letting this guy get outta here. : Faith: Good luck. : Bosco: I don't believe in luck. : Faith: Then be careful. edit ---- : Faith (about the lotto): I really wanted to win. : Bosco: Come on, you'd miss me too much. ---- : Bosco (voiceover): A group of coffee shop employees from Queens won the 70 million dollars that night. They all said they'd be at work the day. Rudy Granger was layed to rest the next morning. Me and his mother were the only ones there. Service wasn't much, but... It was all I could afford. Oh, yeah, there was one other lottery winner that never come foward. You know, sometimes I think about that ticket that I threw away. It probably wasn't the winner but, if it was, I wonder if I would have shown up for work the next day like those coffee shop employees. Yeah, I would have been there. You bet I would. ---- (After Rudy steals right in front of Bosco and then Bosco knocks him over) : Bosco: You are stupider than even I can believe, Rudy. : Rudy: Oh, my head! : Bosco: Your head? Like there's anything vital that can be hurt in there! Category:Episodes Category:Season Two